The Reappearance of the Worldkiller
by Kafffacass
Summary: Reign comes out of hiding after a few weeks, making her presence known after a bank heist. She also has got an accomplice that will be known after awhile. Kara gets hurt badly, can Alex and the DEO help.
1. The Beginning

Reign comes out of hiding after a few weeks. Making her presence known after a bank heist, where Supergirl and the DEO attend. Can the DEO help Kara after she gets seriously hurt?

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me haha! Enjoy and review please :)

Chapter One

A month had passed since Kara's run in with Reign in the streets of National City. A month long of sleepless nights and panic attacks from the flashbacks of Reign's face luminating in her subconcious. Alex fo begin with tried to help her sister as much as she could to fight the demons that had let to Kara's dwindling social life, however over the last 2 weeks Kara had become secluded and didn't bother leaving her flat. Alex decided enough was enough and she would head over with Potstickers and Ice-cream.

Knocking on Kara's apartment door Alex wondered how Kara would react to her coming round and whether she would even open the door. To her surprise the door slipped open and she watched Kara shuffle back to the couch. Sitting down next to her Sister, she placed the glorious treats down onto the table and looked over at Kara who looked lost.

"Hey Kar, how you doing?"

Kara however doesn't react, still lost in her thoughts, and with the lack of sleep she can hardly figure out what is real life and what's not.

"Kara, hey! Are you hearing me?" Alex soothes while slowly lifting her arm round Kara's shoulder. Kara finally reacts by flinching at the sudden contact. "Oh sorry... Yeah i'm good Alex"

"That's not what I asked, but okay. We need to get some food in to you, come on."

Alex sensing that Kara's not fully aware at the moment, picks up a potsticker with a fork and passes it to Kara. "Here you go, eat this Kara." Kara blinks and nods her gratitude before biting into the potsticker. Finally realising how hungry she actually is Kara grabs a few more before she's settled cosying into the side of Alex.

"Everyone at the DEO is asking after you" Alex begins "They're wondering when you are going to come back." Kara had decided to go rogue since her return from the coma induced nightmare left by Reign.

"I'll be back in soon Alex... I just need time to figure out how to help people." Kara whispered. Alex could see the pain behind Kara's eyes when she spoke. "Well i for one need you back. Winn is like a lost puppy." Alex replied, hoping it would help Kara. However all Kara can do is muster a small sign of a smile.

The conversation stays light and one-sided mainly from Alex, whilst Kara just listens intently hoping Alex doesn't realise how broken she actually is. Finally after what feels like a lifetime for Kara the TV interrupts the sisters when the news bellows out some information.

 _"In Downtown National City it looks like and alien is attacking the National City Bank. I hope Supergirl can hear and see this!"_

"Oh don't worry she has." Alex mumbles as she watches Kara open the window and fly out into the night sky. "Go get them Supergirl."

Upon arrival Supergirl notices the alien in question is actually Livewire. "Hey Leslie!" Kara shouts which cause Livewire to pause her attempts of opening the vault. "How many times do I have to tell you Blondie... It's Livewire!!"

Kara scoffs, "Oh yeah, i forgot!"

Livewire reels at Supergirl's remark and sends a stream of electricity towards Supergirl, who luckily eases herself out of the way. Supergirl counters by using her freeze breath in the direction of Livewire, momentarily causing Livewire to stumble backwards. Kara takes this as her chance to swoop in and punch her to the ground, in doing so it leaves Livewire unconcious on the floor. Kara radio's through to the DEO to come collect Leslie and place her back in a cell. "Hey Lex, I have an old friend who needs assistance to a cell."

"Ok Kara, we'll come get her, well done!"

 _At the same time across the other side of the City in an abandoned warehouse._

"You will rise and help me bring justice to this city.. And together we will Reign!" Reign cackles and she gives her new ally a kryptonite dagger. "And we will kill anyone that stands in our way"

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i'll try get chapter to out in the next week or so!


	2. The Realisation

_Here is Chapter 2 guys. Thanks for all the comments! Sorry I wanted to get it out a little earlier through the week then this, but been busy doing a course for work all week! But here it is, hope you enjoy and chapter 3 will be out soon. Reviews appreciated._

Chapter Two

The rest of the day went surprisingly uneventful, the constant inner battle Kara had with herself however was still there. Constant small reminders of the way it felt to fall the ground without the power to control the fall or fly away, and the aching headache that she seemed to never be able to get rid of was making her depressed, however there was a small inkling there that felt she could be ready to push to talking to Alex about it properly and hope that she would be able to help.

Whilst soaring through the sky listening to the gentle heartbeats and conversations of the residents of National City, Kara could only dream of how everything could be different if she had just fought harder against Reign. Her thoughts finally taken control. How had Reign outpowered her? If she can beat Superman surely she can beat this Kryptonian? Would she ever be able to win if they came up against each other again? Where had Reign gone after our fight?

After a hour of solid flying Kara was distracted from her thoughts by her mobile ringing. Pressing her finger to her ear to answer the call she soon recognised the voice to be of her sisters.

"Kara you okay up there? Satellites have been picking you up circling the city for way over an hour now"

"Yeah I'm okay Al, just thinking. Hey how did it go with Livewire?

"She went calmly for once"

"Good."

"Do you fancy coming round tonight for potstickers and a Harry Potter Marathon?"

Kara contemplated the idea for a few seconds before she could hear Alex starting to query her to if she was listening. Pursing her lips together she replied with a quiet yeah before telling Alex she would see her later on before hanging the call up. Unbeknown to Kara someone else was listening to the conversation.

"She's making plans to see her sister later on. Maybe this is our shot" Bellowed the cloaked associate. "Good this will be the final barrier to our world dominance." Replied Reign, sniggering while she finalised the finishing touches to each of their suits. After her fight with Supergirl she realised there was a few improvements she could make like the added extra of some Kryptonite so when the time come she could use it against Kara, as she herself did not have issues with it. Even after the DEO tried to use a higher concentrate on her, she realised that she actually became immune to it.

"Keep an eye on her and tell me when she leaves for her sisters apartment that is when we will strike." With the order he nodded and left the base, heading towards Kara's apartment complex to keep eyes on her.

It was just after 8pm, Kara knew Alex would be finishing up at work and that she would be heading to get the potstickers then be making the 10 minute trip back to her apartment. It was at this that Kara thought it would be a good idea to head over to get set up and comfy on the couch. She was finally looking forward to doing something and was the perfect opportunity to tell Alex she was possibly ready to come back to the DEO without thinking that everyone would be looking at her funny and judging her for losing to Reign. Jumping out her window she was unaware of the danger that was about to unravel.

It was a nice clear starry night, birds were tweeting and people were hustling and bustling trying to get home from their day jobs. Kara didn't realise the one heartbeat that was beating just a little more erratic then the others, when she finally was overcome with a feeling of weakness and nausea. It was at this moment she suddenly realised the familiar green tinge seeping from her abdomen, the final energy leaving her body until she was succumbed to the darkness and fell from the night sky.

A couple blocks down Alex was walking towards her bike, potstickers in hand looking forward to spending the night with Kara, finally hoping that this was going to be the breakthrough she needed to get Kara to accept it was okay to struggle and that she will be stronger and win with the help of others against Reign in the future. Not realising that Kara would be needing her help a lot sooner then expected.

Kara awoke to a uneasy feeling in her stomach, looking down she could she the crimson slowly pouring. Pinching her arm hoping it was all a dream, her eyes settled on two dark figures hiding in the corner below the green lights shining on her to keep her from healing. "Who's there?" Kara spoke trying to sound more confident and commanding then she probably was, but she hoped her captors wouldn't know that.

"I have been watching you ever since we last fought Supergirl." Reign snapped, revealing herself from the shadows of the room "You are a plague that needs to be destroyed before this world can be saved."

"That won't happen. I will never let you do anything!" Supergirl bellowed back. Not wanting Reign to think she was winning, Supergirl stumbled to her feet getting ready to fight back, her powers may be a little weakened but there was no way she was letting her get away with hurting a hair on anyones head. Even with the struggles she had gone through the last few months and the mental torture she has been in, she realised this was the moment for redemption.

Watching Supergirl stumbling to her feet Reign chuckled to herself. "This will be easier then expected, look at you... weak. How will you help the people of National City when you are so easily defeated?"

"Try me" Supergirl pursed her lips, hiding the inner turmoil from the pain shooting through her abdomen, she recognised the fact that if she wasn't careful she was going to pass out from the blood loss before the fight ended.

"Well lucky for you my friend will deal with you first, if when he's done with you and you're still standing, which from the looks of you, you won't be. Then Supergirl, you will get to die from my hand."

Steadying her feet to stand tall, Supergirl watched as the occupant who had stood in the shadows hiding his identity this whole time came into the light to stand next to Reign. With a hood covering his face, he stood tall kryptonite knife in hand. Gulping Supergirl took one step forward, readying herself to the inevitable fight that she would need to keep focused on to survive and hope help would come, so she could get out and keep the city safe.

"I hope you are ready to watch your city crumble." The hooded man bellowed out. Supergirl felt a sudden side of dread as the voice of the man sounded familiar. With the impact his voice had on her he cackled. "You realise who I am then!" He continued whilst pulling down his hood.

Supergirl's eyes widened as standing in front of her was her foster dad, Jeremiah.

"This is going to be fun." Jeremiah sniggered as he ran towards Kara, kryptonite knife in hand.

TBC


	3. The First Fight

_Heres Chapter Three, thank you for the continuing reviews! Glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully the rest will please you._

Chapter Three

The shock Kara was in was short lived as she realised that even though it was Jeremiah she had to prepare to fight him. She couldn't let Reign get away with this, surely she would be able to figure out what she had done to him before he did something he would surely regret.

Kara didn't want to hurt Jeremiah, all she could think was how hurt Alex would be if she found out, and after all that Alex had been through recently with Maggie, the only thing Kara wanted was to make Alex happy. So whatever happened Kara would put her life on the line if it meant Alex and Jeremiah could be reunited.

"Jeremiah what are you doing?" Kara said through dodges to the kryptonite knife that he was currently swinging ferociously at her. Luckily being able to dodge any attempt thus far.

"You are the reason my family is broken. You should never of been given to us. You have ruined Alex's life... You have ruined MY LIFE. You will pay for what you've done!" Jeremiah bellowed in response.

"Stop please Jeremiah, Alex wouldn't want you to do this!" She replied, hoping something would click in his brain, hoping this was the work of a myriad style device.

'You will never trouble Alex again" Jeremiah responded, still attempting to get a hit with the knife on Supergirl.

Kara could feel the kryptonite beginning to weaken her from the room itself and with the knife added to the equation it meant that if she wasn't careful she knew she would start to lose the will to fight, and with the wound to her stomach from earlier she knew it wouldn't be long. Trying to get the upper hand on Jeremiah, Supergirl flew towards him fists clenched. Aiming to punch him in the face to hopefully knock him out she warned him one more time.

"Jeremiah please stop" A single tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't want to have to hurt you" Supergirl pleaded. However Jeremiah didn't look like breaking, with a heavy sigh Supergirl flew straight up to him connecting with his jaw and flinging him backwards with the force. Hoping he wouldn't get up she looked on as he landed on the other side of the room in a heap on the floor, with a sigh of relief upon seeing that it didn't look like he was getting back up Supergirl turned round to face off to Reign who had surprisingly stayed out the fight so far.

"What have you done to him?" Supergirl questioned.

"I have merely shown him the light. Rao has shown him his true destiny on his planet... He will help me defeat you so that I may Reign! Reign replied with an evil glint in her eye.

"You won't get away with this, the DEO will find this place and take you down." Kara snapped back, hoping to get a reaction out of Reign.

"And I will eradicate them as soon as I'm finished with you." Reign laughed, stepping closer to Supergirl.

"Don't bet on it." Supergirl said while gearing up to use her laser vision whilst Reign was distracted. However due to the kryptonite weakening her she didn't realise behind her Jeremiah had woken up and had advanced on her position until it was too late...

 _Meanwhile at the DEO_

"Hey J'onn have you heard from Kara? She was supposed to meet me at mine and she isn't answering her phone" Alex questioned walking into the main hub of the DEO, where J'onn was talking to Winn.

"No I haven't, sorry. Are you sure she hasn't just gone for a fly before going to yours?" J'onn responded not overly worried from how Supergirl had been flying solo recently.

"No she would be sat waiting.. I know what Kara's like. When potstickers are on the cards she would never be late. I just have this feeling deep down that there is something wrong" Alex snapped, struggling to keep calm with the growing fear in her mind. She knew Kara had been finding it hard recently, but she knew Kara was getting there recently. Feeling like tonight was going to be the night Kara would open up to her about the recent months.

"Right well if you think somethings up... Winn get Supergirl's tracker up. If she is off flying we'll find her."

Winn hurridely clicked at his computer keys, bringing up on the big screen Kara's tracker position. "Thats odd.." He mentioned.

J'onn and Alex looked up to the screen upon hearing Winn's reaction.

"Oh my god." Alex whispered before turning and running to the armoury.

TBC


	4. The Recovery

_Thanks for the reciews so far! Hope you like this chapter. Reviews appreciated._

Chapter Four

"How did she even end up there?" Alex questioned as she started gearing up. DEO agents also franticly getting guns and armour at the ready. "I thought we had got rid of all the Cadmus agents when we raided that base last month." Questioned Alex.

A month ago the DEO got intelligence sent about a possible Cadmus base, luckily to them they were met by heavy resistance. But with no issues the DEO were walking away with further information about Lillian and her organisation. So to the DEO the current base that Kara was presumbly at was derelict and should have had no one in it. Oh but how wrong they were.

"Alex, I need you to have a cool head ok? We don't know what type of situation we could be walking into." J'onn mentioned, knowing Alex was working herself up.

"I swear if they've done anything to her.." Replied a worried Alex.

J'onn and Alex walked to the squad car gearing themselves up not knowing what horrors they were going to find.

Meanwhile at the deserted Cadmus base, Kara had sadly not been able to realise Jeremiah had got up until it was too late. "Well, well, well.. The girl of steel, finally broken." Jeremiah grinned, bloody hand holding onto the knife that was currently inserted into Kara's abdomen. Supergirl looked down, tears ushering in her eyes realising what had just happened to her. "Don't worry" Jeremiah continued whilst pulling the knife out slowly. "My family will finally be rid of you!"

"J...Jeremiah wha-" Kara tried to speak, but the wound was making her feel nauseas and tired. The blood was trickling out far too quickly for her liken. She knew she needed to get out of there fast otherwise there was no doubt she was going to die there, her only thought on how Alex was going to deal with this. Her eyes dropping closed, she knelt down until she finally gave in and slumped onto her side, grabbing ahold of her wound and applying as much pressure as her body would allow her, forgetting about the bullet wound that also resided on her stomach. Blood flowing freely from there too.

Audible laughing could be heard in the background where Reign was still standing watching it all unfold. "With Supergirl dealt with, we can go on and create a new world for these people." Reign bellowed, happy for what Jeremiah had finally done. Knowing no one else would be able to put up as much as a fight as Supergirl should of been able to do.

"I will follow you, and together we can make this world a better place. For my family and for everyone else whos life has been affected by that alien, and aliens like her." Jeremiah spoke up, walking towards Reign not looking back at Kara once.

Throughout all this Kara was starting to struggle to breath, vision beginning to blur. The blood pooling around her like a crimson puddle. Oh Rao, please help me someone. J'onn, Alex, please. Pleading thoughts were all that came to Kara's mind. She was too young to die. Too short of a life. National City still needed her. Needed her to finally defeat Reign. Save Jeremiah. Why?. Finally succumbing to the darkness Kara lay limp, eyes finally closing...

The DEO cars pulled up outside the building. "Right Danvers you lead team bravo through the back door, i'll lead alpha team through the entrance." J'onn's orders came through the radio. "Yes sir... follow me" Alex responded, heart pounding a million times a second at the idea of Kara being inside.

However they soon realised that the building had no soldiers to deal with. Finding it odd, Alex contacted J'onn, "J'onn somethings up, we had no agents to deal with... have you guys seen anyone?"

"No, none. Watch your back, and clear each room out." J'onn responded, he also realising how odd this was. Cadmus would never leave a base as open as this. Especially if they had Supergirl locked up. Something was right, and in the back of his mind he knew something wasn't adding up.

Unlucky for them Reign had heard them pull up. "People have come for the alien. Unlucky for them, she is already gone... No heart beat comes from the weak kryptonian." Reign cackled. "Lets go Jeremiah, we have plans to sort out. Let them find her. We can have some fun with them another day." Reign grabbed the side of Jeremiah and shot up and through the roof, flying into the night sky to her proper fortress.

"Woah, what was the noise?" Alex questioned as she heard Reign crash through the ceiling. "We heard that too Agent Danvers, be careful... watch your six. Alpha team and I are going to check the warehouse next door, you keep clearing the rooms." J'onns voice came through her ear calmly.

Alex and her team cleared further rooms in the building until there was only one room left. "J'onn we're on the final room. Have you found any signs of her?"

"No, nothing. All ears on you with that final room." J'onns hope dwindling with the lack of evidence of life being in this building. However the noise from earlier gave the last hope that Alex was going to find something.

"Watch my six." Alex instructed her team. Opening the door slowly, the smell of blood was in the air and the sickening green colour canvasing the walls caused Alex's stomach drop. Forgetting all rules of clearing a room Alex flung the door wide open. She would never forget the site she lay her eyes upon.

Crimson pooling round a body in the centre of the room. What used to be golden locks of hair, now blood red and matted. The recognisable red cape laying spread out behind the body, unmoving.

"K...Kara." Alex whimpered running straight up to her sister tears pooling from her eyes. "No. No. No. No. pl... please" Delicately moving Kara onto her back.

"I NEED A MEDEVAC NOW!" She screamed down her comms. Looking back at her lifeless sister "come on Kara I need you to wake up! Please, come on!!" Tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto Kara's suit. Leaning down and placing her head onto Karas chest hoping to feel movement or hear Karas heart beat, she zoned out and listened. Not hearing anything she panicked. "No, Kara. Not today." Moving Karas hands away from her body, Alex began chest compressions. She wasn't allowing Kara to die on her. This was not how it was meant to end. The danvers sisters were forever. They were going to conquer the world. It was early to end that dream. After what felt like forever pushing up and down on her sisters fragile body, she was pushed out of the way by a figure which could be no one other then J'onn and watch as he lifted her sister up and out of the hole in the ceiling which she only just noticed. Left to cry and look shakingly down at the blood covering her fingers and the floor. Not knowing if her efforts would be enough to save her sisters life.

TBC


	5. The Fear

_Hey, here's a new chapter hope you enjoy it! Sorry its on the short side but i'll try get the next chapter up on the weekend! Reviews are appreciated (:_

Chapter Five

It felt like hours for Alex when J'onn finally showed up again. His usual strong commanding presence shrunken down to a weak tired appearance. "I-Is she?" Alex started to say, struggling to speak with the tears streaming down her face. "Dr Hamilton is working on her now Alex, come on lets get you back so you can be with her." J'onn responded hating how much Alex was hurting, whilst he himself was worried about Kara. The condition she was in when she left to get Alex was not good.

As soon as they landed on the DEO balcony, all Alex could think of is Kara and what state she could be in. Running towards the medical bay, she set her eyes upon Kara and the multiple DEO medics frantically trying to save her life.

"I need 15mg of Adrenaline and the defib stat!" Hamilton instructed from above Kara, still administering CPR. As soon as Kara had landed at the DEO Hamilton was quick to keep the CPR up whilst the rest of the medics attempted to get rid of any lasting kryptonite that was in the bullet hole and where the knife had been inserted. Taken no chances that the knife could of been created to leave remenants of kryptonite when it was removed. "Right set the charge to 300 and everyone stay clear!" She said setting the pads to shock Kara, hoping the electricity may restart her heart.

All Alex could do was watch on whilst Hamilton attempted multiple shocks fo try restart Kara's heart. Tears silently going down her face, after what felt like a lifetime Hamilton finally got a breakthrough. "We have a weak pulse! Get the sun lamps on full blast and get me an IV of Supergirl's blood from storage." Thats all it took for Alex to finally break down fully, crumbling to the floor knees pulled up to her chest and hands gripping the back of her head. Heaving and struggling to breath from all the emotion finally being let loose completely from her body. Not realising all the emotion she had somehow kept in throughout the tears and shock she had already let out from when she first set her eyes on her sister.

"We've hooked the sun lights up, so hopefully it will help her heal faster. The kryptonite was strong. So her powers may take a while to recover" Alex looked up to Dr Hamilton standing above her.

"Thank you. I-I don't know what I would have done." Alex mustered the tears away to get a clear sentence out.

"The worst may be over. But the next couple of days are going to be critical. I'll be close by at all times if anything changes." Hamilton instructed.

"I'll keep an eye on her, I'll get you if theres anything I need help on" Alex said while standing up to be eye level with Hamilton.

"Good to hear, now be with your sister, she's unconcious but I'm sure if you spoke to her she would appreciate it." Hamilton spoke softly while putting a caring hand on Alex's shoulder.

All Alex could do to respond was a sincere smile and nod until setting her eyes upon Kara's lonely figure on the bed. Wires coming from everywhere on her body hooked up to various machines and drips. Walking towards her, her breath hitched flashbacks of seeing her lifeless body on the floor came flooding back. "Oh Kara, you need to wake up. I need to see you smile and tell me you'll be fine. I don't want to think of what could of happened if we didn't turn up when we did. We have so much to talk about... Come on Kar." She spoke softly while taken a seat next to the bed and placed one of her sisters hands into her own.

A few hours passed by with no sign of Kara waking up anytime soon, her wounds still red raw and no further looking like they were healing. Alex had finally fallen asleep with her head resting ever so gently on Kara's arm, pulse radiating through her ear bringing comfort to Alex to know that Kara was still here and okay.

"Alex, darling"

This sudden noise made Alex awaken from her slumber, turning round to where the noise had came from to see her mother standing at the entrance of the medbay.

"Mom" Alex quivered while standing up from her position by Kara to embrace her Mother. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her" fresh tears beginning to settle down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey" Eliza began, trying to calm Alex down before she worked herself up too much. "You did everything you could with the circumstances. Shes here. Look at her, she will be fine. I know it. I'm so proud of you."

With that answer Alex couldn't say anything else, all she could do is hug her mother and hope that this nightmare would end and Kara would wake up.


	6. The Awakening

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry for the late update been working alot recently! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

The next morning came by slowly, the night ended with Alex and Eliza taken turns sitting by Kara's side holding her hand softly and watching her chest rise with every breath from the ventilator. With still no sign of Kara waking up, Alex knew it was going to be long couple days.

"Hows she doing?" Alex lifted her head up from Kara's side to the sudden voice.

"Oh hi J'onn, still the same.. I.. I don't get it, she should be awake by now" All the fear coming out for her sister again.

"She's strong, she'll pull through. Plus she has you by her side, thats worth fighting for." J'onn reassured her.

Alex gave a small smile at that comment. " I just want to see her smile and for her to tell us what happened so I can beat someone up!"

The rest of the day continued on the same path, with constant watches from Alex and Eliza, with the odd appearances from Winn and J'onn when they weren't busy searching for the people that did this. Kara's biggest two wounds on her abdomen from the bullet and knife were slowly starting to heal. Which Alex was glad about however she needed Kara to move or at least fight the ventilator.

Meanwhile in the Desert outside of National City

"So with that Kryptonian dealt with we can begin the plans to make this world great again. Starting with city." Reign bellowed to Jeremiah who was currently working with the wires in his arm. "Yes mam." Jeremiah responded.

Since escaping Cadmus' hold, Jeremiah had been on the run ever since, until he saw Reign defeat Supergirl on the streets of National City. From that point on he wanted to find out information on how Supergirl was doing as soon as and find Reign to try stop her once and for all. Due to the enhancements Cadmus had done on him he thought he may be able to stop her himself. Sadly Reign had other ideas. Leading to the creation of a variation of silver kryptonite that could also cause a human too be controlled and see the bad in things that they thought was good.

"In the coming weeks we shall show these people that they need to follow us and do as we say. We need to get fully ready before we start this off" Reign spoke whilst walking towards Jeremiah.

"What would you like me to do?" Jeremiah replied whilst closing the area where he was fiddling with the wires in the arm

"You need to make a scene at the waterfront next month at the unveiling of the Supergirl monument. Try get these so called DEO agents out of hiding and end them ALL." Reign smirked while she talked, knowing what she was making him do would destroy him once she had had enough of him and freed him of the mind controlling kryptonite.

One week later

Over the last few days Kara's wounds had practically healed fully only the last remnants of a red mark appeared on the area affected. However there had still been no sign of an effort to breath on her own or open her eyes. However Alex never left her side except for when J'onn and Eliza literally dragged her away to eat and shower. Sleeping on the other hand had became a thing of the past, finding it hard to get a decent amount of rest eye with the noise of the ventilator going and the odd beep of the heart monitor around her.

Something felt different today however when Alex came back from being forced to change her clothes. She could feel it. Not a bad feeling, a good feeling. If that was ever a thing.

"Hey Kar, I'm back." Alex whispered in Kara's ear, bending over and placing a kiss onto the top of Kara's forehead. Sitting back down into the chair which had became her bed for the last week or so she glanced over to the machines which showed Kara's stats. Writing them down on to the paper she had accumulated with every reading the monitor showed every morning, lunch and night. Thankfully since Kara's admission to the medbay her stats had climbed every day.

A couple hours had passed and somehow Alex had fallen asleep on the side of the bed, Eliza had walked in a couple minutes ago to try get Alex to leave to eat something however when she had walked in to her sleeping she thought it was best to leave her. Knowing it was in the best interests to allow Alex to sleep as much as she could given the circumstance she was in.

Alex was sure she could feel vigorous moving from somewhere close by, awakening her from her slumber she set her eyes upon Kara grabbing at the tube in her mouth, tossing and turning and kicking out as much as she can in the bed. Coughing and gagging Kara was fighting the ventilation system. For a few seconds Alex just gazed longingly at her sister, wondering if this was just a dream. Until finally it clicked. "Oh my god. Kara!" Alex gasped, rushing to her feet to pull Kara's arms away from the tube so she could get it out. "It's okay Kar, relax i'll get it out!"

Kara eased her arms down, staring lovingly at Alex. Watching her sister go into Dr Danvers mode turning the ventilation system off and pulling the tube out her mouth delicately. "H...hey" Kara croaked. Alex smiled in return and grabbed a drink. "Here sip this" Alex giggled. "I'm soooo glad you're okay.. I..I don't know what I'd of done Kara. Seeing you like that... I can't. I won't let that happen again. You're never leaving my side!" Alex said whilst bending down and landing a kiss on Kara's forehead again.

"What happened?" Kara mentioned.

"You got badly hurt Kar. You got shot... and stabbed. How did this happen? Can you remember what happened? Alex quizzed, hoping to get answers quickly so she could plan her revenge.

"Urrm it's abit fuzzy right now" Kara whispered, the exhaustion of the fight with the ventilator before catching up to her.

"Don't worry get some more rest. Will talk about it when you wake up okay?" Alex smiled, sitting back down and placing Karas hand in hers.

"Will you stay?" Kara questioned hoping Alex wasn't going to leave.

"If you think i'm going anywhere you have another thing coming." Kara smiled at this and moved ever so slightly on the bed, patting on it to show Alex that she needed to come jump on. It didn't take long for Alex to get the gist with what Kara was hinting at, hopping onto the bed and allowing Kara to snuggle into her side. Straight away placing her head onto Alex's chest to sense the familiar heartbeat. "I love you" Kara mumbled out.

"I love you too" Alex replied. Smiling down and stroking hair out of Kara's face. Happy to have some alone time with her sister before everyone else would be here, however in the back of her mind all she could think of was finding out who had caused this pain and how she was going to deal with it once she knew.

TBC


	7. The Sister Time

Sorry for not updating in ages! Heres chapter 7 itms not very long but I'm building it up for a big few chapters soon! Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it!

Chapter Seven

Alex stared lovingly at her sister while she slept, finally at peace that Kara was sleeping on her own accord and not due to a coma. Her chest rising and falling without a tube needing to help this action. She smiled, thankful that Kara was okay. Finally being able to sleep with no fear that she would wake up and Kara possibly be in a bad way.

Kara woke up first, looking to her side to see Alex still lying next to her, fast asleep arms wrapped round her torso. Smiling she carefully lifted Alex's arm off of her and quietly slipped out the bed to go to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed how pale she looked, and how her cheekbones protruded from her face far more then before. Figuring she must of been out for more then a day or two she slowly walked back into the medical bay, Alex already up and watching her movements back to the bed.

"You okay?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just needed the bathroom. How long was I out Al?" Kara replied, hoping for a couple answers to try jog her memory along.

"Just over a week. Do you remember anything?" Alex patted the bed for Kara to come sit back down. Realising Alex was wanting to talk about recent events, Kara slowly made her way over and perched on the side of the bed. "Wow a week, I'm guessing you stayed here?" Kara said while motioning over to the makeshift bed made up next to them.

"Yeah, I would never leave your side. It scared me seeing you like that Kar... I know I say it alot but when I say I love you. I mean it. You are my rock. I never not want you there by my side." Alex pursed her lips, obviously getting upset all over again thinking about the what ifs. Kara noticing her sister was working herself up she wrapped her arms round her and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Alex I would never leave you. I love you too." Kara smiled looking at Alex with so much affection in her eyes. She knew she had the best sister in the world, there was no doubt about that.

Alex grinned. "So, do you remember anything?"

"Urrm not really, everything is still a bit foggy right now" Kara frowned, wishing she could remember something to help.

"Okay no rush, right now focus on getting stronger. It'll come back in time" Alex smiled, rubbing her arm up and down on Kara's.

After a few moments on comfortable silence, Kara piped up. "Al, when can I go home?"

Alex looked round from her position on the bed. "I'll check with Dr Hamilton, but I think it would be best for at least the rest of today and tonight you stay under the sunlights just to make sure every things fully healed then tomorrow we'll see about getting you home!"

Kara sighed. "Fiiiine" Pulling herself down from a seated position on the bed, tugging the bed covers over her body and relaxing her head onto the pillow.

Alex chuckled to herself, knowing full well Kara could go home now, but deep down she wanted to keep her here sheltered so no one could touch her or hurt her for the foreseeable future.

"But Alex.. when I do get to go home. Will you stay? Even if its just for one night." Kara mumbled from the pillow.

Alex surprisingly heard the little mumble and smiled fondly. "Of course I'll stay, for however long you want me too, okay?"

"Okay" Kara responded, eyes slowly closing again.


	8. The Homecoming

Merry Christmas guys! What better time to update this story then today! Little present from me to you! Hope you enjoy and i'll try upload again soon if you guys are still interested (haha) thanks for the reviews! always appreciated.

Chapter Eight

Walking slowly into her apartment Kara sighed a sigh of relief to finally be in her own home. No uncomfy DEO beds in sight. Alex a few paces behind watching her sister like a hawk for any moans of pain or stutters in her walk, even though she knew her sister physically was healed she never stopped worrying after what she witnessed over a week ago.

"Right come on you, lets get you settled on the sofa. I'll get a potstickers and pizza order on the go. You're not going anywhere!" Alex motioned to Kara, hoping she could get her sister to relax and take it easy for the foreseeable future.

"Sounds great!" Kara responded without any arguments.

The sister's sat and ate potstickers and pizza whilst watching The Wizard of Oz happily in each others company, neither one wanting the other to go anywhere anytime soon. Alex knew she needed to keep an eye on Kara and hope that she could possibly get some information about what exactly happened to her and who it was that did it. Revenge fresh on her mind. But she knew for Kara's sake she couldn't push this. It had to be Kara that started the conversation.

Kara on the other hand was starting to feel sleepy. Fighting hard to stay awake hoping no nightmares came. For the last day or two something at the back of her mind was coming to the surface, confused and not wanting it to progress further then the muffled blurry images she was experiencing Kara was fighting the urge to sleep, especially whilst Alex was wide awake. She'd wait till Alex was asleep, just so she wouldn't worry or push to know whats wrong. As she herself didn't even know what it was just yet. Maybe once she knew what this feeling was, would she let Alex into it all.

Unknown Location

"Jeremiah how's the plan coming along for the monument unveiling? It's only a fortnight away and I'm growing inpatient." Reign commanded.

"I have some bodies coming to help be in the area when I plan to place a few small explosives around the area. Hopefully when these go off the DEO agents should reveal themselves and we can shoot and capture some. My daughter Alex is one of them agents. She would be a valuable asset in your reign." Jeremiah responded from his desk. Reign smiled as this and walked back out the cave entrance.

Jeremiah looked back down to his plans, he knew Alex was a DEO agent and would most likely be at the unveiling of her 'sisters' statue. Throughout all this he wanted no harm to come to her. Hoping he could possible capture her during the event, he could then hopefully persuade her to join the cause that Reign had in store.

On the other hand Reign smirked when she had been leaving. Knowing full well that Jeremiahs intentions where due to the mind controlling she had placed on him, and that once he knew what he has done he would hate himself. 'How weak humans minds are' she thought to herself.

She knew in two weeks time, his life, and the people of National City's life would change forever, and she couldn't wait.


	9. The One with the Potstickers

Back again with another chapter! Just some more inside about the characters in this. In my story Lena already knows Kara is Supergirl!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Have a nice weekend!

Chapter Nine

Alex awoke to muffled sniffs coming from her sister to the side of her, slowly opening her eyes she could see silent tears rolling down Kara's cheeks. Not wanting to pull Kara to quickly out of her obvious nightmare, Alex slowly placed her hand around Kara's shoulders and pulled her sister into herself, hoping the contact would ease Kara slightly.

Kara opened her eyes carefully, sniffling and rubbing at her nose, looking into Alex's eyes and pursing her lips, the nightmare that had struck her once again finally coming into full transition. She had seen Jeremiah in her dreams. But he wasn't the Jeremiah she grew to love. He was mean, spiteful and had tried to kill her, all under the hands of Reign. How was Kara supposed to tell Alex all this? How would she react? Would she be mad at Kara for not helping get Jeremiah to safety? Would Alex push her to reminisce all these memories before she was ready? She wasn't sure she was ready to tell Alex until Kara herself was ready to process what she was recalling.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Kara could hear Alex trying to bring her back into the world of the living as she once again lost herself to her fears, forgetting her sister was laying next to her.

"Nothing Alex, I'm okay just old nightmares coming back to the surface." She lied, past nightmares weren't an issue no more, but right now she couldn't let Alex know the truth, it would kill her inside.

"Okay Kar..." Alex didn't believe her sister for a second. The crinkle was forming on Kara's forehead. But she wasn't about to tell her that. Obviously something was spooking Kara and Alex knew she couldn't press.. just yet.

A few days later and Kara was still struggling to come to terms with the horrors that had appeared in her dreams. She became socially secluded and stopped allowing Alex round to stay. Stating 'she was fine' and 'didn't need you to worry about me'. However inside she was screaming for help.

Finally after a week of being pushed away Alex felt it was time to bring in reinforcements to get her sister out of the shell she had come accustom too. Carrying a box of potstickers and pizzas she made her way to her sisters apartment with Winn and Lena in tow. Knocking before placing her key that she had into the door she walked into what could only be described as a pigsty. Sighing she placed the food on the kitchen counter and turned to Lena and Winn and instructed them that she was going to get Kara, and that they should start plating the food up as she would only be a second.

Tip toeing into Karas bedroom she glanced at the blonde who was drenched in sweat sleeping in her bed. Jumping in next to Kara she carefully shook the kryptonian and whispered in her ear, "potstickers, pizza and special guests are waiting for you, come on sis" Kara groaned and moved her head to look at her sister. "You don't need to be here, I was about to head out and do Supergirl stuff"

Sighing at the obvious lie Kara just said she replied "We're not taken no for an answer... come on." Slapping Kara on the back and bouncing up and down on the bed to try annoy Kara to moving.

"Errrrgh fine. But there better be loads of potstickers." Kara groaned.

"Of course i'm not stupid" Alex grinned, happy to see her sister finally socialise.

Kara and Alex walked arm in arm into the kitchen, where Kara was greeted to Lena and Winn chomping on some pizza.

"Hey you! How you feeling?" Lena questioned whilst swallowing a chunk of pizza.

"I'm ok thanks" Kara replied whilst motioning to Winn to pass her some potstickers.

"Good to hear. I've missed you! I have so much to tell you!" Lena excitedly replied.

Alex sat down next to Kara and looked to Lena, "Tell her Lena"

"Okay, okay. Well Kara, do you know how there is the statue unveiling for yourself at the water front on Saturday?" Lena smirked throughout her little speech.

"Oh yeah, thats soon isn't it.." Kara didn't seem as excited as previously thought.

"Yes it is, you better be there, National City would like to honour a true hero" Lena continued. "The exciting news I want to share is that it will be myself given the speech." Lena looked at Kara with a proud expression on her face, hoping to see the same glee on Karas face on knowing that her best friend would be celebrating her role in protecting the city in front of the citizens of National City. Ever since that fatal day where Alex nearly died in the plane Kara had be non-stop, not allowing any major harm to come without putting herself at risk to stop it.

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say.." Kara was stunned to think that it would be Lena talking in front of the crowd of people about her. Instead of the president or the mayor of the city. "I guess I should be making sure I'm nice to you so you don't say anything mean." Kara joked, internally questioning why there was a statue going up in her honour anyway after she couldn't even fully destroy Reign and save Jeremiah. However no one needed to know that.

"Well say you will be there." Lena looked at Kara, Winn and Alex just spectating the two woman's interaction.

"Of course I will." Kara smiled, hoping she looked more confident then she felt.

Alex felt a small victory had just been won with Kara, hopefully this was the start of Kara being more socially active with herself and friends. As the last couple days had been hard not knowing whether she was okay. Maybe after the statue reveal she would even come to her and tell her what had been causing her so much distress recently. Alex could hope at least.


End file.
